Talk:Kinkaku's Jinchūriki Forms
Ginkaku? I know he wasn't seen doing ths, but would Ginkaku also be able to transform? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 13:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I would say he could. They were in there for the exact same amount of time. But since it was seen, can't really put it on the pages. But yeah, it's possible. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's also possible he has more control over it than Naruto since he can talk in his 6-tailed form while Naruto stops that after 3-tails波風ナルト (talk) 13:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Obviously he does. Then again, that chakra has no traces of the 9 Tails personal influence like Narutos. And not as powerful I would say, as his form lacks the bone structure which is a more complete transformation. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes he does. In the recent chapter, it is explained that when they escaped the Fox's body, they were covered by chakra cloaks. Bloodtom1 (talk) 3:32, February 24, 2011 ::But since we don't actually see him using it, there's no point in making a page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not really sure there's a point in making a page for Kinanku's either. A's comments give me the impression that the brothers only have one form available to them, which means this article is a misnomer. I think it would be simpler to put all of the Nine-Tails' tail-articles (Naruto, Sora, Kin/Gin) together, but I imagine that would be easier if Naruto attains version 1/version 2 proficiency. ''~SnapperT '' 00:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Just because it lacks the bone structure doesn't mean its less powerful because we can't forget killer-bee's battle with kisame how he was able to reach six and higher without the bone structure sometimes ::Killer Bee has control over the Eight-Tails, meaning he can choose to manifest the bones. He did it for Lariat. Omnibender - Talk - 21:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I was just reading over the article and I came to a conclusion. I think he didn't gain the bone structure since he only had eaten the chakra, where as Naruto actually CONTAINED Kyuubis body. It's like Sora(?) never gained anything apart from the cloak and his arm went black and became fox like, just like Ginkakus entire body did. Does this seem like a good explanation? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Speculation, and as such, will not be in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 22:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Big tail A massive tail. That reaches across from the shore to where Darui is. Worthy of being noted? Or shall we wait till next week? SharinganMike (talk) 21:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I would say that it warrants inclusion even at this early stage, as it is a distinctive trait possessed by Kinkaku that demonstrates considerable destructive potential, easily destroying a significant part of one of the beachheads when it was initially elongated. I think that should be reason enough for at least some mention. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's either a big tail or a tailed beast chakra arm. Or something in between. Omnibender - Talk - 21:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :From what can be observed in the chapter; I'd say it's simply an elongated version of one of his tails, admittedly though the tail's tip can't be seen clearly, there isn't any suggestion to the contrary, even the damage can just be attributed to piercing motion of the tail as it extends. However, I'll leave the ultimate decision up to you. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Jinchuriki status? Is it right to say that Kinkaku and Ginkaku are not Jinchuriki? While they may not be in the same case as Naruto and other actual hosts, a statement made by Raikage (particularly, about the ninja who ate one of the tails from the Eight-Tails, and how he 'did not become a jinchuriki, and instead died') suggests that they may still be considered such. :I think we should classify them as pseudo-jinchūriki like Sora, neither are conventional jinchūriki, but they have access to tailed beast powers.